Silent and Self-Important
by Quetzal-Flame
Summary: The silent and solitary Red. The conceited and cocky Green. Opposites attract, afterall. Collection of my oneshots and drabbles of Green x Red, usually ranging from K to T. Open to requests.
1. Fans

Title: Fans

Rating: K or K+ I guess...

Words: 929

Notes: Oneshot, posted as a request on tumblr (by me [aggressionbread])

Genre: Romance/Friendship.

Summary: Green and Red try to go on a relaxing vacation, but they're constantly followed.

* * *

"I just wanted to travel in peace," Green groaned, adjusting his baseball cap to cover more of his face. Red looked back to glare at the group of girls who were pretending not to follow Green.

"We'll be in Vermilion soon," the red eyed male said reassuringly.

"This, Red, is why we don't travel."

"We would've been fine if we hadn't traveled by foot."

"How was I supposed to know they were gonna follow us from Saffron!" Green pulled a pair of sunglasses out from his bag and adjusted them carefully on his face. It wouldn't be much longer anyway. Vermilion's buildings were already peeking out from the tops of the trees lining the path. Red went to reach for Green's hand but remembered their followers and decided against it.

"Umm, Green Oak?" A voice from the group spoke up. Green froze in his tracks, and then turned slowly. He sighed and removed his sunglasses. "I knew it! I thought I saw you in Saffron, and I just…Wow, it's so great to meet you! Could I maybe umm…Could I get your autograph?" _Well, just one couldn't hurt, right? _The brunette accepted a pen from the girl and made a quick scribble in the notebook she held out. She squealed and skipped off happily, but the other fans in the crowd took that as an OK for them to approach.

"C'mon," Red urged. He grabbed Green's hand and sprinted towards the city.

* * *

Panting slightly, the pair entered the hotel lobby and approached the desk. Five blocks and a couple of sharp turns had managed to shake off Green's little fan club, Red just hoped that no one would find out where they were staying. "I'd like to check in," Green said cautiously.

"Sure. What was your last name, sir?" Green looked around and leaned in closer to the man.

"Oak," he whispered.

"Right. Let me just find you- Ah, there we go, standard room for Green Oak was it? We'll bring up your bags for you. Here are your room keys." He slid two cards across the reception desk. "Enjoy your stay!" Red took the cards and pocketed them before motioning over to the couches in the lobby. A few people's heads had perked up at the mention of 'Green Oak' and were observing him closely.

The two exited the building quickly, trying not to draw any attention to themselves. Green put the sunglasses back on and Red had decided that it was safe enough to take Green's hand.

The air was cool and refreshing, mixed with a hint of spray from the sea. The sky was a pale blue; a few fluffy, white clouds wandered aimlessly. "I hear the sunsets are great here, Red. Red?" The dark haired man let go of Green's hand quickly. "Red? Are we be-" Red nodded quickly and made a sharp turn around the corner. Damn. Followed _again?_ _Don't look back, don't look back, they'll go away, they'll- _Red picked up his pace a bit more, almost running now. _It's just one or two fans, they can't keep up forever, please, please be gone. _Green looked over his shoulder quickly. It was a camera crew. Of course it just _had _to be a camera crew. A groan escaped the Viridian leader's mouth.

Red was quickly making his way back to the hotel room, dragging Green along with him. Neither of them dared to look back again. As they approached the building, they slowed down a little to avoid drawing any more attention to themselves. The crimson eyed male sprinted toward the elevator, frantically pushing the blinking up arrow. Green grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him up the back stairs. They didn't hear any footsteps behind them, but they hurried anyway. Red fumbled for the room key in his back pocket as they reached the third floor. Spotting their room number, Red dashed toward the door, swiping the card through the slot with a _click._

"Well, we're trapped here forever," Green said dramatically as he shut the door behind him.

"I'm sure we can still enjoy the rest of this vacation…"

"You see what happened last time we left? We couldn't even have a full-length walk! Maybe if we sneak out in the middle of the-"

_Knock, knock._

"Crap," Green tried his best not to curse and ran over to the peephole in the door. It was a camera crew. _Maybe if I just talk for a bit they'll go away. _The door creaked open slowly, and Green poked his head out. "Can I help you?" he asked calmly.

"Ah, Green Oak, we heard you were visiting with the Pallet champion, Red. Could we please just get a quick interview with you if you don't mind?" Green glared into the camera for a second. "Uhh, I mean, we're really just trying to relax, so if you don't mind, I would rather-" Red was fed up. He stormed over to the door and grabbed Green by the waist.

"This is _my _boyfriend, and I'm afraid we're a bit busy at the moment." He gave Green a light kiss on the cheek before shutting the door on the rather shocked reporters. "Problem solved," Red stated. Green moped over to the bed and buried his face in his hands.

"That's gonna end up on T.V." He groaned.


	2. Chemical

Title: Chemical

Rating: T

Words: 279

Notes: Drabble. A bit morbid, maybe unsettling to some people? Death, etc. Why the hell did I write this?

Genre: Angst.

Summary:Green at Red's funeral.

* * *

The point of a funeral was to provide closure. To give the deceased's loved ones a time to say goodbye and to leave them with a positive final memory. For Green, this was not a positive final memory. His last true memory of Red seemed long ago.

_"I'll be back soon," he said quietly, giving Green a quick kiss._

He never did come back.

And now, this was not a goodbye, it was just a room full of people and a corpse. It was not the true Red at all; it was a lie. Green knew what they had done to Red. Sucked out any fluid, preserved anything that could rot, shot him full of preservatives. They had cleaned him up too, stitching and hiding the slash marks that had covered his body, and patting makeup on his face to return a natural color to it. His raven black hair still had its shimmer, but with chemicals rather than with life. And Green knew that under Red's pale eyelids his burning crimson eyes did not rest where they should have, but rather balls of cotton to prevent his eyelids from sinking in.

Death in itself wasn't morbid, but the things people did to cover it up certainly was. Red was murdered. That was the plain truth. But no one wanted to admit it. In reality, Green wouldn't admit it either, but this sickening scene was not the way he would have chosen to cover it up. The brunette wished he would have just stayed at home, waiting by the window for Red to return. Forever waiting, silently, hopefully.

No, _this _was not a goodbye.


	3. Exams

Title: Exams

Rating: K+

Words: 561

Notes: Drabbly one-shot. I was worried about my own essay/exam, so instead of preparing for it, I decided to torture Green.

Genre: Romance-ish, humour?

Summary: Green had never been good at essays, but today, it was going incredibly bad.

* * *

The room smelled of old, musty books, dark ink absorbing into light paper, and fear. Green looked around at the people heavily concentrating on their work. From all around him came the sounds of pages turning, pens scratching in notebooks, and fear. Or maybe all the fear just came from Green, who was frantically trying to think of something to write.

From across the table, he noticed Red had already filled two pages with his small, scribbly writing. '_Why have I been cursed by the exam Gods?' _The emerald-eyed teen thought as he slouched down in his chair and rested his head on the tabletop.

"Stay focused!" Red hissed, shaking Green's arm violently.

_Why? Why should I focus? I'm screwed! _Only twenty minutes were left on the clock. Only twenty words were written down on Green's paper. Green turned back to the essay topic question and studied it, making sense of each individual word. He jotted down the tedious explanation just to make it look like he had done some work. In one corner of the room, a page had turned. In the other corner a pen had dropped to the floor. Someone six feet away had tried to supress a cough. A moment later, a book slammed shut.

Jeez, libraries were distracting. Too quiet, yet too loud. And of course, Green was haunted by that nagging feeling that was telling him to get to work. On second thought, that had just been Red.

Tick. Tick. Tick. '_Why are clocks so damn loud? What if all the clocks in the world just shut off? Imagine how quiet it would be. Everyone would always be late though…What if time didn't exist at all, what would life be like then? Or if plaid shirts were more expensive than gold? What if the hokey pokey IS what it's all about? I hear people in Unova have really advanced technology, I bet they have silent clocks. I bet people in Unova don't have to put up with thi- DAMMIT clock, just shut up already!'_

Green had unknowingly just written down his entire rant, and there were only five minutes left in the exam. Currently, bright crimson eyes were scanning Green's paper, slowly deciphering the small, scrunched-together print, upside-down from his point of view. Both boys looked up. If looks could kill, Green would be dead. _Really_ dead. Furiously, Red scribbled something out on his paper before grabbing another sheet and scrawling fairly large, angry looking letters on the page. He passed both papers across the table, still glaring at Green.

The first paper was Red's essay. He had scratched his own name out and replaced it with Green's. The second paper was a note.

_'I know you're already failing so just take my paper. But you owe me **big time**.' _Green looked up at Red who was already composing a new essay in the remaining minutes, which would undoubtedly be worse than the one he had given to Green. Hoping that Red wouldn't fail because of him, the brunette scanned the paper guiltily.

"So, what do I owe you?" he whispered as they passed in their essays. Red grinned evilly, wrapping an arm around his friend's waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Green jumped from the unexpected gesture and tried to back away, but Red just gripped him tighter.

"Whatever I want."


	4. Rules

Title: Rules

Rating: K+ - T

Words: 265

Notes: Drabble, fluffyfluff. Not much swearing.

Genre: Romance, humor?

Summary: Gold does a little holiday decorating around the school, causing a certain pair to get caught under the mistletoe.

* * *

Everybody knew Gold as the school troublemaker. On Halloween he had decorated the building with cobwebs and spiders (not fake spiders either) and on Valentine's day he had gone around forging fake love notes for everyone. And what was he doing now? He was hanging mistletoe. The golden-eyed trickster had personally made sure that every corner, doorway and arch had the stupid plants hanging from them. He was hanging his last piece over a cafeteria lunch table when Green spotted him, closely followed by Red.

"The hell are you doing?" The brunette sighed, watching Gold carefully balancing on the tabletop.

"Aha!" Gold cheered at last, stepping down to admire his work.

"You just wanna get Silver under one of those!" Green mocked. He took a seat at the table.

"Do not!" Gold blushed, hoping no one had heard. Red shook his head as he sat down next to Green. Gold grinned.

"Watch where you sit, Red!" The trickster laughed as he pointed up above the dark haired teen. Crimson eyes looked up, then over to the spiky-haired brunette on the side, then straight forward at Gold. He gave Gold his best get-that-shit-away-from-me look and glared.

"Nuh-uh, it's the rules~" Green sang. Who's side was he on? The raven-haired boy took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Don't break the rules, Red!" he could hear Gold taunt. Sighing, Red leaned forward and briefly pressed his lips against Green's. When he pulled away he could see Gold snickering and Green blushing.

"R-Red, I was just kidding…" he stammered, looking away. Red shrugged.

"Rules are rules."


	5. Siblings

Title: Siblings

Rating: K

Words: 401

Notes: Drabble, fluffish

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Summary: Green _really_ doesn't want to visit his sister, but he isn't left with much choice.

* * *

_'I hope you'll remain a good rival to my little brother.'_ Her words still rang clear in Red's mind, and he had taken them to heart. Daisy always knew what she was talking about. And now, finally, they had come to visit her.

"I don't wanna visit my sister," Green's whining could be heard from behind a nearby tree and Red made a motion for him to get over to the door. Reluctantly, the spiky-haired teen made his way over to his rival's side. The door opened with a soft creak.

"Red? Green! How long has it been?" Daisy grinned. "Well come in, I was just making a pot of tea." She closed the door behind them and went to the cupboard to retrieve three small china tea cups and their matching flowered saucers. "So Red, I heard about your victory on t.v." she started. "The champion title...Wow. Green, you have to try harder!"

"I'm tryin'," he grumbled, raising a hand to say no thanks to the tea his sister was pouring. He looked over to the crimson-eyed champion who was dropping four sugar cubes into his tea. Green _hated_ how Daisy always praised and complimented Red, while completely ignoring her own brother. "Excuse me," he said, pushing his chair out and bolting down the hall. Red looked mildly worried.

"Don't worry about him," Daisy whispered reassuringly, "he gets grumpy sometimes." Didn't Red know it. Growing up with him, competing against him, growing distant from him, growing closer again, Red knew _exactly_ how Green was. "I really am proud of you, Red," she continued. "You know, you've always been like family to me, and I hope you continue to succeed in your journey." Red nodded. "Have you been a good rival to my brother?" Red nodded again.

"Rival, friend..." he bit his lip, keeping his head down to hide the blush working its way across his face. Daisy smiled knowingly.

"Continue to be there for him. He needs you."

As Green emerged from the hall he was greeted with two smirks. "What?" He crossed his arms, puzzled. "Let's just go, Red. Good to see you Daisy." He held out his hand to help up Red, who didn't let go even after he was standing. As Green trudged out the door, he heard his sister whisper a final request to Red.

_'I hope you'll remain a good friend to my little brother.'_


	6. Untitled (Pikachu?)

Title: Untitled (A.K.A "Random Green thing I've yet to come up with a title for")

Rating: K+

Words: 1,483

Notes: Oneshot-ish, fluff. Wrote this a month ago, but never liked it...Revised it a bit a while ago, so I'm okay with it now.

Genre: Romance

Summary: Green reflects on his past actions and his relationship with Red. He's nearly at a breaking point, but an unexpected visit from a Pikachu might be just what he needs.

* * *

_'Why did I have to fall in love like this?' _Green wondered, wiping tears from his face. Crying was something he seldom did, yet at this moment he couldn't find the power to hold back the tears. _'My best friend, my worst enemy. Why him of all people? Dammit Red, why Red?'_

"Idiot!" Green shouted, pounding his fists on the wall. He was referring to himself of course, not Red. Never Red. Red was...perfect. Perfect in every way Green could see. Red was intelligent, talented, kind, even beautiful Green had to admit. He was shy, too shy at times, but that added to his beauty. A small smile would sometimes work its way onto Red's pale pink lips, but only sometimes, and Green was the only one lucky enough to see it. Red was always kind, even if the person didn't deserve it (Green often felt he didn't deserve Red's kindness and Red would be better off if Green just disappeared off the face of the earth) and he had a way with animals and Pokémon that was an art in itself. Taking in stray Pokémon and nursing birds with broken wings back to health, Red had seemed to have enough compassion for every living creature on the planet, plus a few more. Of course Green wanted Red to love him more than anyone on the planet, no matter how greedy and ungrateful it sounded. _  
_

_'Nothing is ever good enough for me, I have an amazing best friend and it's still not enough.'_ Green wiped his eyes with his sleeve again and sprawled out on the gym floor. It was dark and almost closing time but Green still had a fear that someone would see him like this. Eevee pawed at him gently, a worried look on its face. It rubbed up against Green's face, silently asking what was the matter. "It's okay Eevee, just the usual." The worried Pokémon didn't budge however, letting out a small cry. "It's Red, you know? I just...I...I don't know." The Pokémon seemed to understand however, and it cuddled up next to Green and closed its eyes.

_'I was such a jerk to him back then too. It's a wonder he even wants to see my face.' _A wave of guilt washed over Green's entire body as a specific moment from his past suddenly came creeping up on him. It was a moment he never really remembered until now, but Red surely never forgot it. It was a warm summer morning, back when they were still children. The young, crimson eyed boy was playing outside by himself, waiting for Green to arrive as usual, but on that day, he never did. Green couldn't even remember what was going through his own young mind at the time; all he could remember was Red's expression. Shock, disappointment, sadness and maybe even anger reflected in those dark, blood red eyes on the day Green had officially become a full-fledged jerk. _'I probably decided I was suddenly better than everyone else, including my friend who I probably thought of as a complete loser. I can't believe I said all those things to him.' _Green grimaced at the memory. He remembered calling Red a wide assortment of names and telling him how pathetic and weak and worthless he was. _'I was the worthless one back then.' _Red had silently turned around and began his short walk home, but Green had enough time to see the sparkling crystal-like tears forming in his eyes. After that day Red became quiet and Green never stopped picking on him. They became rivals, always competing against one another. "Of course Red was always better than me." Eevee perked up at the half-conversation and Green petted the small creature reassuringly.

It continued for years, right up until Red beat him and took the champion title. After that Green came to his senses a little and started to reconcile his unstable relationship with Red. It was a long process, but hints of the old Red started to show through, as did the old Green. Not like it mattered anyway, Red was...far away, not to be seen for who knows how long?

Mt. Silver. That's where Red had gone. Since then, Green had become the Viridian gym leader and hadn't had time to visit Red. How long had it been? A few months, a few years? It was all the same anyway.

Green felt his eyes close but didn't seem to care. So what if he slept on the gym floor? So what if a trainer walked in tomorrow morning to see an unprofessional, emotionally torn-up shell of what used to be a gym leader? He could still take them down with one arm tied behind his back. Green felt himself slowly drifting off into sleep when he felt Eevee perk up and run out of his arms. Green didn't respond when the heard the electric doors of the gym slide open. Eevee often left at night, it was nothing to worry about. Moments later he felt the small animal wedge its way back into his arms, getting comfortable.

"Back so soon Eevee?" Green asked sleepily.

"Pika?"

That was not the response Green had expected. His eyes shot open, surprised to see a Pikachu cuddling with him instead of his Eevee. It wasn't just any Pikachu though. Green looked up slowly.

"Red?" Red nodded and walked towards him slowly, the doors sliding shut behind him. "Wh-what are you doing here, I thought you were-"

"Have you been crying?" Red asked quietly, concerned. The dark haired man knelt down gently beside Green and took a look at his face. "And now you're sleeping on the gym floor. Green..."

"Yeah, yeah, not healthy for me, blah, blah, blah." Green finished, standing up with the support of Red's shoulder. After helping him up, Red took another look at the redness around Green's emerald eyes. Green looked away, not wanting Red of all people to see him like this. He didn't like being vulnerable, even in front of Red.

"What made you upset?" Red asked simply. His face didn't change, but his eyes showed genuine concern.

"Don't worry about me," Green replied. "I'm not worth worrying over. I'm not worth the trou-" Green was interrupted the abrupt hug that Red had initiated.

"Don't ever say that," Red whispered. Green wrapped his arms around the thin, dark-haired man slowly, hugging him back. He tried to hold back another tear but failed, the small droplet soaking into the dark fabric of Red's jacket. "You're my best friend," Red added. Green sighed at that and tried to pull away, but Red's arms were still firmly wrapped around the emerald eyed teen. "I mean it," Red said, a bit forcefully.

"I believe you Red, but..."

"Hmm?"

Green shook his head. "It's nothing, really. I missed you Red." Red broke the hug and stepped back to look at Green. After a moment, that small smile appeared on Red for a fraction of a second. It was gone in an instant though, replaced with a small frown. Red shook his head and wiped the tears from Green's eyes.

"Honestly Green?" Red said slowly. The other male was unsure of what that question meant. Red shook his head again. "You think I don't know?" Red asked, pulling Green back into another hug.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"Know about what? Red?" Green said shakily, he was nervously trying to get away from Red but the crimson eyed male wouldn't budge. Red laughed lightly, a rare action.

"You idiot," Red whispered, sweeping his hand through Green's soft, brown hair. "Stop crying." Green broke away suddenly, taking a few steps away from Red.

"...Shut up," Green said finally, blushing slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Red asked.

"Jerk. I-I just didn't want...you to reject me."

"Idiot," Red repeated softly, the smile back on his face. "I would never reject you." Green sat back down on the gym floor and Red joined him, pulling a large blanket out of his bag. He wrapped the blanket around him and Green as his Pikachu ran off in the corner to greet Eevee. Eevee was curled up in the corner of the dark gym, already snoring softly.

"What are you doing?" Green asked after a moment.

"I haven't slept indoors forever," Red explained, cuddling up next to Green. He planted a small kiss on the spikey-haired male's forehead. Green wrapped his arms around Red's slim waist and shut his eyes.

"I'm glad you're here, Red."


	7. Coffin

Title: Coffin

Rating: T

Words: 420

Notes: Drabble. Semi-related to _Chemical, _does't make much sense, not much explanation for what's even going on here...

Genre: Romance/Supernatural ?

Summary: Somewhere forgotten and abandoned, something long since dead sparks back to life.

* * *

Six feet below the surface of the loose soil, crimson eyes dart open. A body becomes aware of its dark, cramped surroundings. In the oxygen-depleted confines of the coffin, a pair of thin legs begins to kick with inhuman strength. The lid of the coffins caves in and dirt begins to pour through, threatening to crush and suffocate anything in its path. The corpse acts oblivious to the soil, however, and begins to dig its way out.

As heaps of dirt are pushed aside, the body emerges from the ground, the first drops of the falling rain landing lightly on a head of glossy black hair. Constant flashes of lightning serve to illuminate the pale face, and the pale lips, and the deep red eyes almost glowing with a certain intensity.

The body, the shape of a young man, begins to run, almost instinctively towards an unknown point.

As the figure runs through the darkness, it clutches its head as if in pain, as if certain thoughts and memories are struggling to be recognized. The pain intensifies, and then subsides, replaced instead with certainty. He knows where he has to go now. Cold wind and heavy raindrops sting Red's face as he makes a sharp turn down an alleyway, trying to pick up speed despite slipping on the smooth surface of the pebbles beneath his feet.

A few more turns are made and Red ends up on a familiar street. He feels afraid and confused, wondering if this is all a dream, or if he's become a ghost. Blinking tears out of his eyes, he rushes over to the address he knows by heart. The front light is on when he arrives, and terrified, he knocks, begging to heard, to be seen.

...Nothing.

Red knocks a few more times, lightly, disheartened. He's just about to leave when the door flies open, and Green is there, looking shocked, unable to move.

"You left the light on for me," is all Red is able to say as relief washes over him, and he watches Green nod slightly, still in awe. The crimson eyed male is surprised by his own voice, as it struggles to be heard at all, coming out strangely, weakly.

He feels Greens arms wrap around him tightly, pulling him closer. The touch is solid, real.

"I missed you, Red," Green chokes out, unable to hold back his tears. Red feels tears forming in his own eyes and he replies, his voice still shaky and weak.

"I missed you too."


End file.
